Unsung Heroes: Part Two
by WiseOwl
Summary: The beginning of the sequel to Unsung Heroes: Part One, if any of you all remember that from ages ago. This one (I think) will have more of a Zack focus, thought it is still M/L. Like anyone would expect different from me. Let me know whether I should


Unsung Heroes: Part Two Worlds Collide  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel, its characters, plotlines, back stories, ect. belongs to James Cameron and Chic Eglee. Fox too I guess, although, if it wasn't for Fox then we'd still have an awesomely cool show on TV, so forgive me if I feel miffed. Please don't sue me; I have a tuition payment coming up that'll break me, so you wouldn't get much anyway. Questions, comments, criticisms all welcome, unless you wanna break my little shipper heart and tell me that M/L sucks. I've had a bad year, please be nice to me.  
  
Dedication: Jeffy, this one's for you. My friend, my brother. I wouldn't be here today if it weren't for you. Words can't express how much I miss you, or the friendship and understanding that you gave me. It was never about me being able to walk for you, and I always knew that. Thank you. I trust that when the day comes that I see you again, you'll be standing at the gates of heaven with that irrepressible smile of yours - wondering what the hell took me so long. I love you.  
  
"Everyone needs to be loved. It's a basic human desire. To fit in. To belong." --Jeff Patch (December 29, 1982 - October 13, 2002)  
  
"Do not attempt to adjust your set. This is a streaming freedom video bulletin. This cable hack will last exactly sixty seconds, it cannot be traced, it cannot be stopped, and it is the only free voice left in this city. Today, a thirty-five year long government experiment was put out of commission. Manticore is a thing of the past. It is only a matter of time before they find you, Director Renfro. Your committee can't help you out of this one. This has been a streaming freedom video bulletin via the Eyes Only Informant Net. Peace, out."  
  
It had been six weeks since a small task force of X-5's and one cyber journalist rescued one kick ass bike messenger/cat burglar from a covert military operation called Project Manticore. Now, life was returning to normal for everyone, if any of their lives could be called normal. All but one of the X-5's went back to whatever it was they'd been doing before the call that brought them all flooding to Seattle. They promised to keep in touch, and Max knew that they would.  
  
It was Zack who stayed for a while longer, healing, regaining his strength, and being a general pain in the ass. But now it was time for him to go too. He told Max that he was going to leave, and she nodded, not arguing for a change. They went up to the Space Needle together, and surveyed the broken city that was Max's home. Or rather, Zack surveyed, and Max watched him.  
  
Despite what he'd gone through, he appeared almost completely unchanged. He was like a universal constant she reflected, E = MC2, and Zack will be Zack. His hands were shoved into the pockets of his jeans, as though he was trying to appear casual, but the alertness in his eyes and the tense set of his shoulders could be mistaken for nothing but what it was, a soldier, at rest, but alert.  
  
Finally, after a few minutes, he spoke, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye as he did so, "You should leave Seattle."  
  
"I'm not leaving." There was no anger in her words, just a simple statement of the facts.  
  
"I know." his voice was soft, resigned.  
  
The two siblings looked at each other, and Max smiled.  
  
Zack's expression softened, and for a moment she thought that he was going to smile back at her. Instead, he slid his hands from his pockets and gave her an awkward hug. "Take care of yourself, baby sister."  
  
Max somehow managed to choke out the words, "You too, big brother." As she returned the hug, then watched as he took a step back and walked away. As she watched him disappear into the interior of the Space Needle, she couldn't help but wonder if she would see him again. 


End file.
